Many different pesticides, such as herbicides and algaecides, are commercially available for controlling unwanted plant and algae populations. The herbicides and algaecides are designed to limit growth and/or destroy a particular plant or algae or a broad range of plants and algae. The herbicide or algaecide may function in different ways. For instance, some herbicides and algaecides inhibit plant or algae growth by inhibiting photosynthesis. Other herbicides or algaecides are designed to be taken in by the plant or algae for inhibiting enzyme production. Other herbicides or algaecides may work as an oxidizer or may regulate plant growth by serving as an auxin mimic.
Of particular importance is that the herbicide or algaecide be capable of controlling growth or destroying a plant or algae population without harming the environment. For example, ideally a herbicide or algaecide will control plant or algae growth without having significant long-term adverse impacts on non-target organisms in the environment.
Particular problems are faced when attempting to control plant and algae growth in an aquatic environment, particularly in areas of high water exchange. Under these circumstances, the application of the herbicide or algaecide in controlled amounts can be difficult. Consequently, in some applications, the herbicide or algaecide is applied to a carrier in order to facilitate application of the herbicide or algaecide and to control the amount of herbicide or algaecide that is applied to the aquatic environment. The use of a carrier, however, can add cost to the product, especially in terms of shipping and handling. In addition, problems have been experienced in incorporating relatively high amounts of the herbicide or algaecide into the product, especially when solid carriers are used. For instance, some granular products may contain the algaecide or herbicide in amounts below 5% by weight. Consequently, relatively large amounts of the product need to be dispersed in the environment in order for the herbicide or algaecide to have sufficient efficacy.
In view of the above, a need exists for a plant control composition that includes a carrier for facilitating distribution or application of a herbicide or algaecide while being capable of containing relatively high concentrations of the herbicide or algaecide and thus minimizing the amount of carrier in the product.